Une histoire virile, amicale et hétérosexuelle
by Marry-black
Summary: Deadpool & Cable  Slash malgré le titre. Nathan Dayspring doit beaucoup à Wade Wilson, et il a trouvé un petit quelque chose pour lui rendre la pareille...et s'il peut gagner un massage dans la bataille, pourquoi se priver?


Hello tout le monde

Après avoir fini les Deadpool & Cable (série excellente, lisez là), en fait même longtemps avant d'avoir fini la série, je me suis dit qu'il fallait écrire sur ces deux-là, ils sont trop troooop louches pour passer à côté…

Cette fic se place vers le début de la série…

Les personnages et lieux sont pas à moi, Providence est à Cable, l'ile déserte est à personne, Cable est à Marvel et ses créateurs et Deadpool est à Deadpool.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Providence, Ile du Sud-pacifique.<strong>

**14h37**

Nathan Dayspring (Ouais la flemme de mettre tous ses noms, vous voyez de qui je parle, non?) tournait en rond dans son appartement comme un fauve en cage, tournant et retournant une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu miroitant.

Il avait appelé Wade dix minutes plus tôt et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Ce qui était probablement pour le mieux puisque quand le mercenaire arriverait il n'aurait plus le temps d'en placer une.

D'ailleurs comme si c'était écrit

_("c'EST écrit, c'est toi qui vient de l'écrire… " _

_Wade la ferme, c'est une figure de style u_u )_

Comme si c'était écrit, disais-je, ce fut le moment que choisit le mercenaire pour passer la porte.

"Yo! Priscilla."

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres du soldat du futur.

"Un jour je saurais la raison de ce surnom stupide?"

"Un jour peut-être…"

Répondit l'autre homme avec un sourire en coin visible même sous la cagoule. Sans attendre de réponse il entra dans l'appartement, passa devant son ami et s'installa gracieusement dans le canapé. Aussi gracieusement que l'enclume tombant sur la tête de Daffy Duck. Cable referma la porte derrière lui et se planta en face du canapé, le regardant droit dans les…enfin dans les endroits derrières lesquels devaient se trouver ses yeux.

"Wade, tu peux enlever ta cagoule?"

"Murf…"

"Pardon?"

"Je préfère l'enlever que dans les cas très importants…genre quand j'en ai marre de bouffer du tissu, ou quand je dois la recoudre parce qu'un certain soldat du futur m'a fait exploser le cerveau. Deux fois."

"Tu l'avais mérité."

"N'empêche."

"Allez, de toute façon je connais ton visage."

"C'est pas une raison pour vouloir le voir à tout bout de champs, Mr Nathan-sauveur-de-l'univers-Jesus-ressucité-bombe-sexuelle-Dayspring-Summers…j'ai dit bombe sexuelle à voix haute?"

"Non."

"Très bien."

"…"

"Parce que si je l'avais fait, sache que c'aurait été d'une façon tout à fait objective, amicale et totalement hétérosexuelle."

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

"Et virile…"

"Bien sûr."

"Bon peut-être pas hétérosexuelle à 200%, j'veux dire comme tout le monde après quelques bières…on parlait de cagoule je crois?"

"C'est ça, tu étais en train d'accepter de l'enlever avant de te mettre à disserter sur ma plastique…enfin à disserter sur le fait de ne pas avoir mentionné mon corps de rêve."

"Dommage que tu aies rebouché la plupart de mes trous dans le cerveau, tu peux plus me faire croire tout et n'importe quoi…en l'occurrence je me souviens très bien ne pas vouloir l'enlever."

Nate finissait d'insérer le petit tube bleu qu'il tenait toujours dans un pistolet à injecter (vous savez ce truc qu'on trouve dans les comics ou les films pour les gens qui ont la flemme d'utiliser une seringue) quand il releva les yeux vers son ami.

"Dire que je voulais faire ça gentiment…"

Et sans attendre que l'autre ait le temps de réactiver son moulin à parole (c'est-à-dire très très vite), il lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure assez puissant pour le sonner, et dans la foulée souleva un coin de sa cagoule pour lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans la peau et injecter la totalité du liquide bleu dans son cou.

Alors qu'il reposait l'ustensile sur la table sa victime secoua la tête et se massa la mâchoire en grognant inintelligiblement, apparemment testant si ses capacités à raconter n'importe quoi étaient toujours intactes.

Visiblement oui.

"Ow mais OW! Quoi! Tu m'as injecté quoi? Et le coup de poing c'était pourquoi?"

"Le coup de poing c'était pour te faire taire."

"Hmm…je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais tu m'as injecté quoi?"

"Le virus Façade."

Le soldat du futur dut réprimer un sourire narquois quand il vit son ami se décomposer à la réponse.

"Pardon? PARDON? Mais ça va pas bien dans ta grande tête de fils de boy scout! Tu veux me faire devenir bleu? Ou rose? Ou jaune à pois verts, te connaissant tu serais cap…"

Ce coup-ci il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Et ben va voir."

Le mercenaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila du canapé en sautant par-dessus le dossier et se planta devant le miroir…hésita une seconde et enleva sa cagoule.

Il n'était pas bleu, ni rose, pas même jaune à pois verts. Il était d'une couleur normale, relativement uniforme, et regardait un visage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis ses 19 ans. Alors bien sûr il était toujours chauve et n'avait pas de sourcils mais c'était désormais les deux choses les plus notables sur son visage…ça et le fait qu'il était définitivement beau gosse, cela va sans dire.

_("uhuh Merci ^_^"_

_Je prends les espèces et les chèques…)_

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment.

"Mais t'as oublié les petits effets secondaires? Je sais pas, le fait que je vais ressembler à un méduse abandonnée en plein soleil dans quelques heures?"

Cable eut un petit sourire attendri et se plaça derrière lui pour croiser son regard dans le miroir.

"J'ai stabilisé le virus, il n'y a plus aucun effet secondaire, mais il a perdu ses vertus de métamorphose aussi. Pour faire simple tu restes comme ça…pour toujours. Je ne peux toujours rien faire pour la douleur…mais c'est déjà un petit pas…"

"Un énorme pas tu veux dire!"

"J'en ai profité pour mettre au point un antidote, si jamais tu ne veux pas rester…comme ça."

Dit-il en lui tendant un autre petit tube semblable au premier, rempli lui d'un liquide vert. Wade détourna enfin les yeux de son reflet pour se tourner vers et lui referma la main sur le tube sans rien dire, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le miroir et se remettre à se caresser les joues d'un air totalement incrédule.

Nate eut un sourire amusé et s'éloigna pour ranger le tube d'antidote en sécurité dans une cassette en plomb. Quand il se retourna il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant Wade se débarrasser de son impressionnant arsenal. Quelques minutes plus tard toutes ses armes jonchaient le sol à ses pieds et il retirait sa combinaison rouge et noire.

"Wade? Qu'est-ce que…"

"Tu crois que je vais me contenter du visage, merde je veux voir le reste!"

Cable ravala discrètement sa salive en voyant le tissu glisser sur sa peau maintenant vierge de toute plaie, cicatrice ou marque disgracieuse. Maintenant on ne voyait plus que ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, sa peau désormais parfaite, sa chute de rein, la courbe de ses fesses…hem

Bien sûr Nathan Dayspring n'était pas homme à s'arrêter aux apparences, il savait que la vraie beauté était intérieure, et il savait très bien que Wade était intérieurement très…très…hum…intéressant. Mais là, à le voir comme la nature l'avait fait avant les méfaits du cancer et du projet Arme X, nu comme au premier jour…il devait lutter pour ne pas s'arrêter aux apparences.

Il secoua la tête alors que Wade se retournait et lui offrait un sourire éblouissant, avant de couvrir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en quelques sauts et de lui sauter au cou, s'accrochant en mode koala à un arbre.

"Merci merci merci merci MERCI!"

"De rien, de rien"

Répondit-il en riant, titubant un peu sous la force de l'impact. Il referma les bras sur son ami, profitant de l'étreinte et des quelques secondes de silence qu'elle impliquait.

"Dis Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"Si quelqu'un entre genre là maintenant…il va pas se faire des idées?"

"Quoi, toi, totalement nu et scotché à moi comme un bigorneau à un rocher? Que pourraient-ils bien penser, voyons?"

"Tu te moques là, avoues"

"Moi? Jamais."

"Mouais…t'as du bol que je te sois terriblement reconnaissant et que j'ai pas le droit de te faire la gueule, là maintenant."

"Je savoure ma chance…"

Le silence retomba entre eux, et Wade n'avait toujours pas bougé de ses bras, peut-être s'était-il un peu plus serré contre lui, pour ne pas tomber, bien évidemment. Nate gardait un sourire, heureux que ces quelques semaines de travail acharné sur le virus aient porté leurs fruits. Il caressait doucement le dos de son ami qui paraissait savourer les nouvelles sensations, ou plutôt retrouver celles qu'il avait dû oublier avec le temps…

"Tu sais, je m'étais jamais rendu compte de la différence…ta main gauche elle est toute fraiche et ta main droite brûlante…"

"C'est peut-être que je ne t'avais jamais touché comme ça…"

"Ouais…"

"Et c'est agréable?"

"Plutôt oui…d'une façon amicale, virile et totalement hétérosexuelle, bien sûr."

"Evidemment."

Un nouveau temps de silence s'éternisa…enfin s'éternisa quelques secondes mais pour Deadpool c'était déjà énorme.

"Je vais descendre je crois."

Cable eut un petit sourire un rien narquois et prit bien soin de laisser glisser ses deux mains tout le long de son dos alors qu'il reposait les pieds au sol, et sentit avec plaisir le frisson parcourir le corps du mercenaire. Wade ne croisa pas son regard mais la chair de poule sur sa nuque parlait pour lui…Nate se retint de le fixer trop longtemps et se retourna vers un placard pour attraper un sac en toile.

"J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, au fait…"

"Encore? Combien de mes anniversaire t'as prévu de sauter pour compenser tout ça?"

"6, et 4 noëls."

"Aah…je t'ai dit que je fêtais Hannukah? Et y'a quoi dans le …"

"_Bodyslide by two_."

**XxX**

**Une Ile perdue, déserte et paradisiaque du pacifique sud**

**14h54**

"…sac?"

Wade cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, désorienté par la téléportation soudaine, et fit un petit tour sur lui-même pour apprécier son nouvel environnement. Il était sur une plage de sable blanc et fin, chaud sous ses pieds nus, avec une mer bleu lagon devant lui à perte de vue, quelques palmiers…et c'était tout.

Il haussa un sourcil et revint sur Nate qui avait posé son sac de toile et était en train de se déshabiller pour se retrouver avec juste un micro short de bain noir qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, avant d'étaler une serviette sur le sable.

"…Nate?"

"Ne me remercie pas."

Fit-il en lui lançant une bouteille dans les mains avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette, la tête vers la mer. Wade retourna la bouteille pour voir ce que c'était…de l'huile solaire.

"Oh. Oh…Ooooh Okay, c'est qui qui t'a raconté? C'est Black Mamba hein? Bien sûr c'est elle, cette saleté! Elle ment, c'est n'importe quoi, je suis un mec, un vrai…enfin pas que je reconnaisse pas le fait que tu sois bien foutu hein, enfin d'une manière amicale… virile et totalement hétérosexuelle, mais ça…"

"Télépathe Wade, tu te souviens?"

Le coupa le soldat du futur avec un nouveau sourire amusé. Wade avait l'esprit assez chamboulé pour empêcher Nate de pouvoir lire dans son esprit à loisir, il le savait très bien, mais ils arrivaient très bien à communiquer quand il se concentrait sur son ami. Si Nate avait pu voir ce rêve très précis…c'est qu'il avait dû se concentrer sur lui. Fort.

Ses joues prirent peu à peu une jolie teinte pivoine alors que cette pensée faisait son chemin dans son cerveau, et le sourire toujours aussi amusé de Nate n'arrangeait rien.

"Arrête de penser Wade, tu vas te faire du mal…et je vais finir par attraper un coup de soleil."

L'intéressé se sortit de sa transe et finit par hausser les épaules, après tout autant profiter, et puis sinon Nate allait attraper un coup de soleil. Il s'installa sur le sable à côté de son ami et ouvrit la bouteille d'huile pour s'en verser dans les mains, et s'étonner une seconde de la sensation sur ses "nouvelles" mains, des mains dont les terminaisons nerveuses n'étaient pas totalement bousillées par les plaies et les cicatrices.

Avant que l'huile ne coule il posa ses mains glissantes sur le dos de Nate qui se permit un petit grognement de bonheur quand le massage commença. Oui parce que les masseuses asiatiques c'était bien beau mais ça ne remplaçait pas les mains puissantes de Wade, contre lesquels les nœuds de son dos ne pouvaient rien.

Les mains du mercenaire glissaient étonnamment gentiment pour le tueur psychopathe qu'il était sur le dos du très musclé soldat du futur…ou en tout cas sur la partie droite de son dos. Wade s'émerveillait chaque seconde sur les sensations nouvelles que lui faisaient ressentir sa peau enfin lisse, et Nate se contentait de pousser des grognements d'aise quand les nœuds se défaisaient les uns après les autres.

"Dis Nate…tu crois que c'est les gorilles qui ont forcé Tarzan à mettre un pagne parce qu'il avait une trop grosse bite?"

Cable rouvrit les yeux, descendant du petit nuage de plaisir sur lequel il était perché, mais ne répondit rien.

"Nan parce que tu sais les gorilles ça en a une toute petite alors je me disais…"

"Je me demande juste comment tu as réussi à en venir à cette réflexion…"

"Je sais pas, ça faisait plus de 5 minutes que je parlais pas, ça m'a fait tout bizarre…et puis c'est venu en te regardant…"

"T'as pensé à Tarzan ou aux gorilles en me regardant?"

"Tu veux la réponse franche ou celle qui flatte ton égo?"

"…Oublie."

Wade émit un petit rire et reprit ses caresses un peu plus fermement, et Nate referma les yeux avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ronronnement satisfait. Il avait eu une très bonne idée de cadeau, décidemment.

"Tu le sens quand je te touche ici?"

Demanda le masseur semi officiel en passant une main sur l'épaule gauche de sa victime, testant la différence entre la peau et le métal.

"Moui…disons que je le sais mais c'est plus…abstrait. Je préfère sur l'autre épaule…"

"Okay…"

Reprit-il en se remettant à masser fermement son épaule droite, gardant quand même toujours une main sur l'autre partie de son dos, sentant le métal lisse chauffer au soleil, et les rouages techno-organiques bouger sous ses doigts.

"Et là qu'est-ce que ça fait?"

Demanda Wade quelques secondes plus tard en faisant passer un doigt huilé le long de la jointure entre la peau et le métal, provoquant un gigantesque frisson et un petit cri tout à fait indigne d'un super soldat.

"Oh! Intéressant ça!"

Fit-il en se dandinant un peu, se rapprochant de son ami pour repasser un doigt au même endroit, hasardant un petit coup d'ongle, provoquant un autre cri totalement viril accompagné d'un frisson encore plus gigantesque que le précédent. Ayant trouvé un point faible, et pas des moindres, Wade grimpa à califourchon sur son ami et continua ses gratouilles à cet endroit, descendant jusqu'à sa hanche et remontant jusqu'à son cou, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

Cable quant à lui ne paraissait pas du tout amusé par la situation et se contentait de se tortiller pour échapper aux chatouilles et d'essayer de se retenir de couiner plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Un long moment de lutte et de rires plus tard il réussit à se retourner sur le dos en capturant les deux poignets de son tortionnaire qui se retrouva totalement allongé sur lui et mort de rire.

Le temps que les rires s'éteignent et que les deux hommes reprennent une respiration un tant soit peu normale, ils perdirent leurs sourires en prenant conscience de leur position, de leurs corps quasi nu pour Nate, totalement nu pour Wade, de leurs peaux brûlantes l'une contre l'autre…et surtout, Wade prit bien conscience de quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, sous le tissu du micro short de bain porté par son ami.

"Oh. Okay…Okay…c'est bizarre…enfin…oh."

Nate avait rougit mais ne quittait pas son ami des yeux, il eut même un petit rire un rien crispé.

"Tu devrais prendre ça pour un compliment sur ta manière de masser…"

"Ah."

"Tu sais, de manière virile, amicale et totalement hétérosexuelle."

"Ah. Oh bah ça va alors si c'est que ça…"

Il sentit très distinctement Wade se détendre sur lui, voire même s'installer un rien plus confortablement, et il posa sans avoir l'air de rien les deux mains sur son dos. Trop facile…

Le sourire de Wade était revenu quand il se pencha un peu plus vers l'oreille du massé qui ne l'était plus.

"Et juste pour que tu saches…tu me fais pas penser à un gorille. Définitivement pas un gorille mais alors pas du tout… je penserais peut être même à Superman…"

"Hein?"

"Tu sais, l'acteur du dernier Superman en carton là, il parait qu'il en avait une trop grosse pour le lycra moulant…"

"Wade, tu m'as perdu là."

"Désolé…mais sache que c'était un compliment à la base…"

"Ah."

"Tu sais, un compliment viril, amical et totalement hétérosexuel."

"Ah oui évidemment…"

Le silence retomba à nouveau, mais aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement.

"Dis Wade"

"Hm?"

"Si on disait qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce qu'on dit est tout à fait viril, amical et totalement hétérosexuel?"

"Okay!"

"Okay. J'ai envie de toi."

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit (que ce soit viril, amical ou hétérosexuel) puisque la main gauche du Soldier X était remontée sur sa nuque et l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser férocement, et que son autre main était descendue empoigner une de ses fesses avec fermeté.

Wade eut un moment de flottement mais très vite il répondit avec autant d'ardeur, empoignant les cheveux blancs de Nate et pressant plus fermement son bassin contre le sien. Après tout si c'était amical et totalement hétérosexuel (et viril), il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire…

Nate laissa échapper un grognement ravi contre ses lèvres et roula sur le côté, accentuant un maximum les contacts entre eux, ondulant du bassin contre son ami et maudissant la fine couche de tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir la peau de l'autre homme contre la sienne à l'endroit où c'était le plus important…

De longues minutes plus tard ils se séparèrent à regret, pour Wade parce que Nate embrassait divinement bien, pour Nate parce que la fin du baiser signifiait que son ami était à nouveau libre de parler, et donc la fin du silence. D'ailleurs ça ne tarda pas à se confirmer

"Ugh homme de métal, ça être une banane sous ton pagne ou toi juste content de me voir?"

"Dis donc George de La Jungle, si tu occupais tes jolies lèvres à autre chose que dire n'importe quoi?"

"Fais gaffe je pourrais te mordre…"

"Fais gaffe je pourrais aimer ça…"

**XxX**

**Une Ile perdue, déserte et paradisiaque du pacifique sud**

**17h08**

Wade Wilson s'écroula dans un grognement satisfait sur son un peu plus qu'ami sans vraiment se soucier de leur état plus que poisseux. La main gauche toujours improbablement fraiche de Nate allait et venait paresseusement dans son dos alors que le dit Nate reprenait peu à peu une respiration relativement normale et s'amusait à déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

Ce moment de flottement hors du temps ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un Wade à nouveau raide comme un piquet et visiblement prêt à partir pour de nouvelles aventures se frottait sans aucune honte contre le bas-ventre du soldat du futur, apparemment aucunement gêné par les traces de leurs précédents ébats qui maculaient le dit bas-ventre.

"Naaaate…"

Ronronna-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

"Wade, ça fait quatre fois, comment tu peux être aussi dur aussi vite?"

"Je crois que c'est un effet secondaire du facteur régénérant… ça et le fait que tu es tellement excitant que je peux pas me retenir."

Répondit-il en se cambrant un peu plus et se frottant toujours sans vergogne contre son ami.

"T'as appris à donner directement la réponse qui flatte l'égo, c'est bien. Je te laisserais bien te finir comme ça comme un chien sur la jambe du facteur mais je crois que je suis trop charitable pour ça…"

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il retourna le mercenaire pour l'allonger sur la serviette qui en avait de toute façon vu d'autres, et déposer une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver à l'épineux problème de son très viril et très hétérosexuel ami qui paraissait très virilement et très hétérosexuellement ravi de la situation.

"Dis Nate…?"

Le soldat du futur étant bien élevé et sachant qu'il était très impoli de parler la bouche pleine, il se contenta de relever les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite.

"Je suis d'accord qu'on est toujours …hn… très virils et très amicaux mais tu crois pas…Ah oui juste là…hmmm… tu crois pas qu'on est en train de virer un peu gay là?"

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Les reviews sont lues et appréciées, à la prochaine!


End file.
